


And a Butterfly Flapped its Wings...

by Ayotofu



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody is Alive... for now at least, Gen, League of Assassins AU, Shado is alive, Slade is a good guy, Tommy Merlyn is Alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayotofu/pseuds/Ayotofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade scoffed at the sight. “You’d think,” he said, “that they’d be more angry at Malcolm Merlyn, not the woman who tried to stop him.”</p><p>Shado sighed. “They need someone to blame, and while Merlyn’s in the wind, Moira Queen is right there in Iron Heights.” She looked over at Oliver, who was staring at the grotesque representation of his mother. The hood pulled low over his face hid his expression in shadows. “Are you okay?”</p><p>He crossed his arms and shifted his weight uneasily. Under the hood, his eyes flicked from side to side, scanning the area. “We need to get off the street,” he said at last.</p><p>She couldn’t argue with that. They’d been out in the open for far too long already.</p><p>--</p><p>In which Shado doesn't die but the freighter still sinks and somehow she, Sara, Slade, and Oliver all find themselves at Nanda Parbat until news of a man-made earthquake draws them out to Starling City.</p><p>AKA The Shado!lives, League of Assassins AU nobody asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrreverentFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/gifts).



> Many thanks go to my beta, RedHead (seriously guys she's fucking amazing A++++ would recommend), and to IrreverantFangirl for headcanoning this monster with me so much. It will be long. And full of angst.
> 
> Additionally, while I'm still figuring out most of the pairings for the fic, I should say: this will most likely not be Olicity. Nothing against the ship, but there's so much of it already that I really just want some more variety. It will also absolutely not be Laurel/Oliver. I find that ship kinda toxic. I'm otherwise open to suggestions, though I might just keep it gen. Whatever I decide, tho, the focus of this story will NEVER be the romance (sorry guys, it's not really my shtick) but there WILL be a heavy focus on strong platonic/family relationships :)
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy! Onward!

Four weary travelers picked their way through the remains of the Glades in Starling City. Tents and make-shift lean-tos lined the streets in front of what used to be storefronts and apartment complexes. Graffiti decorated the rubble—“Remember the 964” and “Off with her head”, the latter accompanied by an unflattering caricature of Moira Queen as the Queen of Hearts.

Slade scoffed at the sight. “You’d think,” he said, “that they’d be more angry at Malcolm Merlyn, not the woman who tried to stop him.”

Shado sighed. “They need someone to blame, and while Merlyn’s in the wind, Moira Queen is right there in Iron Heights.” She looked over at Oliver, who was staring at the grotesque representation of his mother. The hood pulled low over his face hid his expression in shadows. “Are you okay?”

He crossed his arms and shifted his weight uneasily. Under the hood, his eyes flicked from side to side, scanning the area. “We need to get off the street,” he said at last.

She couldn’t argue with that. They’d been out in the open for far too long already.

“There should be an old clock tower a couple blocks up,” Sara said, pointing down the street. “If it survived the Quake, we should be able to stay there for a little while at least.”

“Well, what’re we waiting for?” Slade asked. He strode off in the direction Sara was pointing while the others quickly followed.

“You two didn’t have to come—” Oliver began.

Slade cut him off. “For the last time, kid, we’re in this together. For better or worse.”

“Oliver’s right, though, this isn’t your problem—”

“We’re in this together,” Shado repeated at Sara’s interjection, her tone brooking no argument. “Your problems are our problems. Now let’s stop arguing and get off the street.”

Up above, the stars Shado had come to depend on seeing in Nanda Parbat were hidden by a blanket of clouds. After a moment, she saw a sliver of the half-moon peek out from the haze before the four assassins vanished into the night.

\--

Walter paused for a moment, hand raised to knock. He could feel in his bones the pulsing beat of the music Thea had taken to playing all day long ever since her mother was arrested. She wouldn’t react well to his news, he knew, but she had to be told.

“Thea?” he called out, pounding on the door. “Thea, could you come out for a moment?”

His stepdaughter—ex-stepdaughter, he supposed—didn’t respond except to turn down her music some. He gave the man next to him an apologetic glance as he looked on, expressionless.

“Thea, I need to talk to you. There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

Her music switched off and he heard her stomping around briefly before she was at the door, opening it just enough to stick her head out.

“Who is it, another therapist you want me to talk to?” Thea spat, dragging shaking fingers through her limp and greasy hair. The hollows of her face stood out starkly as she blinked against the sudden brightness of the hallway .

“Thea, this is John Diggle. He will be following you from now on as your bodyguard.”

Thea gave her new protection a passing glance before rounding on Walter. “Did my mother put you up to this?”

“No, Thea, this was my idea. There have been a number of threats made against the Queen family recently and with your mother in prison…”

“What, you think I’d be the target?” She snorted. “Who even cares?”

“I do,” Walter said immediately. “Your mother does, and I imagine Mr. Mer—Tommy—does as well.”

“Well my _mother_ didn’t seem to care when she was plotting mass murder so I’m sorry if that doesn’t really incentivize me to care either.” She addressed Diggle, who had been watching the entire exchange silently, for the first time: “Sorry you came out all this way. Hope he paid you the gas money at least.” She slammed the door shut, the wood paneling nearly brushing Walter’s nose.

There was a beat of silence. “I’m sorry about her,” Walter said, rubbing his temples. “She’s been through a lot and… just don’t go getting another job just yet, please? I’ll try talking to her again tomorrow.”

“Sir,” Diggle said, speaking at last, “forgive me if I’m out of line but—I know you’re trying your best here, but you can’t help someone who doesn’t want your help.”

“I know. But I’m not ready to give up on her yet .”

\--

“This kid is gonna get himself killed,” Oliver said.

He and Slade stood on a mostly-intact rooftop, observing as a kid in a red hoodie tried to take on three would-be muggers at once as their intended victim fled the scene. Two of them had knives on them (switchblades, not that either of them had any idea how to properly handle one) and one had a crowbar he was slamming into Hoodie’s back , while Hoodie, who had crashed down to his knees, was apparently armed with nothing but his fists. 

Slade smirked at his friend. “Remind you of anyone?”

Oliver rolled his eyes before pulling up his black hood and crouching as though to jump down off the roof, bow firmly in hand. Typical, Slade thought. They’d been in Starling for fewer than twenty-four hours and already the kid was looking for a fight.

“I thought we were going to check on your sister?” It was rather heartless, he supposed, leaving the wannabe hero to die like that, but they couldn’t save every unfortunate soul that crossed their paths. The sooner Oliver accepted that, the better off he’d be.

“Relax,” Oliver said, nocking an arrow on the bowstring aimed at one of the attackers’ hearts. “This’ll only take a minute.”

The arrow flew true (they always did), taking down Knife Boy One before he could slip his blade between Hoodie’s ribs, and Oliver jumped into the fray after it, hitting Knife Boy Two in the face with his bow on the way down. A flechette through Crowbar’s hand had him screaming in pain and dropping his weapon while Knife Boy Two came to his senses enough to make a wild swipe at Oliver from behind. Before it could connect, Oliver spun around and slammed the kid’s head into the alley wall, knocking him unconscious.

Hoodie stood there, chest heaving, looking around at the either incapacitated or dead muggers who’d almost killed him. He said something Slade couldn’t hear but what he assumed was some variation on “thank you for saving my life” as Oliver scaled the wall back up to where Slade was waiting, unseen.

“Now to Thea? Or are you going to take on the Triad while you’re at it?”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s get going,” Oliver grumbled. 

Heading out of the Glades, they continued on in silence for a few minutes before Oliver spoke again. “Slade.”

“Hm?”

“How long do you think before Ra’s sends people after us?”

Slade sighed. “A week or two tops. Four members leaving the League at once has to be embarrassing for him—the kind of embarrassing men like him don’t tolerate. It won’t take him long to confirm our location and then…”

“And then we have to go back.”

“Or die,” Slade said.

“Honestly,” Oliver said, his voice calm and unwavering as he surveyed the wreckage of the city he loved, “I think I’d prefer it if they killed me.”

A lump appeared in his throat. It wasn’t the first time the kid had said something like that but Slade was nonetheless struck by the knowledge that the man beside him wasn’t even thirty years old . 

“Me too, kid,” he said at last. “Me too.”

\--

“Heads up,” Shado said, nodding at the entryway behind Sara. “Laurel just walked in with a friend.”

Sara nodded at that but didn’t turn around. She couldn’t risk Laurel recognizing her. To be honest, this whole dinner was a little risky, but she needed to see for herself that her sister was okay after the Quake. And besides, no one would be looking for a girl who’d been dead for six years.

“Alright, they’re both looking away. See for yourself.”

It was the first time she’d seen her sister since she’d decided to get on that damned boat with Oliver six years ago and suddenly she couldn’t breathe. It was like all of the emotion she’d been ignoring for six years—her love for her sister, her guilt for the last time she’d seen her, the longing for her family (so close she could almost touch her)—all of it rushed into her throat and clogged her lungs . Laurel was still dressed in her work clothes, laughing with the attractive black woman sitting across from her. Sara looked back at her food quickly, knowing that if she stared for much longer she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from going over there and grasping Laurel as tightly as she could, apologizing for everything she’d put her through and feeling the warmth of her sister’s arms around her _just one more time_ —

“Sara,” Shado whispered. “Are you okay?”

Sara huffed a breathy, humorless laugh. “I miss my family. More than I realized until just now.”

“She looks good, though. Happy,” Shado said. “She’s very beautiful, your sister.”

“She really is.” Sara picked at her fish some before giving up and putting her fork down. “Thank you, Shado. I don’t know if I could’ve come here alone.”

“You’d do the same for me.”

“Still,” she said, “thanks.”

Shado inclined her head in acknowledgement. “It looks like Laurel’s going to the bathroom. Now might be a good time for you to duck out; I’ll get the check.”

As the restroom door swung closed behind Laurel, her baby sister strode out the front door and back into the shadows.

\--

Across town, Slade and Oliver were keeping an eye on Thea. Or rather, Thea’s room; her curtains were closed and they hadn't so much as shifted to allow them a glimpse into her room. Slade wouldn’t think she was in there except for the thrum of the music he could feel even through the branch of the tree he was squatting in. Though, he supposed, she could have just left it playing while she snuck out.

“Oliver, it’s been two hours,” Slade whispered. “I think if she was going out tonight, she would’ve left already. In which case, we have no idea where she’d go.”

“I know, I know, it’s just… the last time I saw her… and this whole mess can’t be easy for her. I need to see that she’s okay.”

Unsure what else to do, Slade rested his hand on the kid’s arm in what he hoped came off as more comforting than awkward. This was really more Shado’s area, or Sara’s, or even Oliver’s. Slade, however, was the most “emotionally constipated” (as Shado put it) of the four, and he knew it. His usual gruff, “walk it off” demeanor probably wasn’t appropriate.

“Look, kid, there’s nothing more we can do right now. Let’s—”

“Wait.” Oliver gripped his arm before he could stand up. There was a moment of silence and Slade realized that he couldn’t hear the music at all anymore. So she was in there after all. “Let me try something.”

He reached down and snagged a handful of acorns from some of the lower hanging branches. One by one, he began pelting Thea’s window. When he ran out of acorns, he reached down and grabbed some more to continue the process.

Slade wasn’t sure how much time passed—though it couldn’t have been more than a few minutes—but soon enough the curtains started shifting. Oliver and Slade shrank back into the shadows of the oak tree as Thea pulled back the curtains and came into full view. Oliver took a sharp breath at the sight.

She did not look well. She looked pale and gaunt and shaky as she glanced around the yard for the source of the noise and for the first time Slade realized that the greatest danger to Thea was probably herself.

\--

Moira Queen smiled at the young woman waiting for her at the prison visitation table.

“You know, Ms. Smoak ,” she said as she approached, “you don’t have to visit me every week.”

“I’m aware,” Felicity said, pushing her glasses back up her nose. “Believe me, I am very, _very_ well aware since you tell me that every time I come but… I thought you could use a friendly face.”

Moira looked at her white-knuckled hands as she sat down.

“Thea still hasn’t come by yet, has she?” Felicity asked.

Moira rubbed at her eyes with her hands. “No,” she said tiredly. “How is she? Have you seen her?”

“I haven’t, but Walter said she’s not doing so hot. I mean he didn’t say much, but I can tell he’s worried. Really worried.”

Moira let out a shuddering breath. “Thea deserves so much better than a mother like me.” Before Felicity could respond with what would more likely than not be some meaningless platitude she wouldn’t believe, she straightened in her stool and suddenly imposing, unflappable CEO Moira Queen had taken the place of the terrified mother . “So,” she said, “how are things for you? What’s happening at Queen Consolidated?”

Felicity fidgeted in her seat. “Well, things could be better. I don’t know if you’ve heard about—”

“Stellmoor International?” Moira interrupted. At Felicity’s look, she explained, “Yes, we do get the news here.”

“Well, once the whole ‘hostile takeover’ thing happens, I’m going to be out of a job. And after the—well, you know—there aren’t a whole lot of new jobs here. Even without that, the job search is never fun. I used to work at a McDonalds in high school, actually, which was a terrible job but not actually my worst, I had this work study in college—”

“Felicity. You are one of the most brilliant young women I have ever had the privilege to meet. Anyone would have to be a fool _not_ to hire you.”

Felicity sighed and looked at the older woman with a grateful smile. “Why are you always so nice to me? I mean, I’m the reason you’re in here.”

“No,” she said, reaching out to grasp Felicity’s hand on the table and looking the woman right in the eyes. Felicity had become the only bright spot in her life any more. She couldn’t handle the idea that Felicity might think she blamed _her_ for anything that had happened. “No, dear. I’m here because of what I did. _You_ are the only reason I can still even try to live with myself. You saved _hundreds_ of lives. And you’re very good company. I think if Robert and Oliver were still alive, they would surely have liked you too.”

Tears shone in Felicity’s eyes. “For what it’s worth,” she said, “while you may not be the perfect person or mother, I think you deserve a second chance. From Thea. From the city. From yourself, too.”

“Thank you, Felicity,” Moira mouthed, unable to speak around the lump in her throat. She kept a lid on the tears pricking at her eyes, though, as the guard called for the end of the visit. She kept up the façade all the way back to her cell. It wasn’t until she was inside, sitting crossed-legged with her back straight against the wall that she bit down on her knuckle and let out a muffled sob . Then she took a deep, shuddering breath, swallowed her tears, and was silent for the rest of the night.

\--

One advantage of being rich, Thea thought, is that you can get prescription drugs insanely easily. Money really could buy anything.

(Except some sort of functional family, apparently, but whatever).

Right now, she was just looking for sleep though. She hadn’t gotten a full night’s rest since she found out her mother was a mass murderer; she’d tried over-the-counter pills but none of them were strong enough. Ambien, though, it was supposed to be a total knockout. Of course, you could also accidentally sleepwalk and maybe get hit by a car, but that wouldn’t be too bad. Either way, she’d get some sleep.

She popped one in and swallowed it dry, then laid down and waited for it to kick in.


	2. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter just wants to help, Laurel has too much stuff, and Shado is introspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Um, sorry this took me like a month? I have no excuse, really, except that I got really into Olivarry so I've been writing a lot of that lately but at last! Here's chapter 2 and I hope never to make you wait so long again.

Nine hours later, Thea finally stirred.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she marveled at how long she’d been out. Nine whole hours where she didn’t have to deal with being Thea Queen, daughter of one murdered billionaire and one murderous billionaire. Nine hours where she ceased to exist at all.

She lay on her bed peacefully, reveling in that thought, for a long time—maybe minutes, maybe hours—before there was once again a sharp knocking on her door.

“Thea?” Walter called. “Please, can I talk to you? Just for a moment.”

With a groan, she levered herself off the bed. Trudging over to the door, she opened it to see her stepfather ( _ex_ -stepfather, remember? She doesn’t have any family), standing there in jeans and a button-down. “Don’t you have work today?” she said, eyebrow raised.

“Thea, it’s Sunday. The bank is closed.” He looked her up and down, taking in her disheveled appearance. “Now, get showered and get dressed. We’re going out to lunch.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“I find that hard to believe,” he said, giving the untouched dinner plate on her desk a pointed look. “And I’m not asking.”

Thea smirked. “What are you going to do? Ground me?”

“Thea, please. You’re all I have left too. I’m not trying to trick you into therapy or anything, I just miss my step-daughter.” Walter sighed, rubbing the crown of his head. “Please don’t make me lose you too.”

Thea pursed her lips together, considering. “Where would we be going?”

“Nowhere fancy. Just a Big Belly Burger.” The hope shining on Walter’s face was almost too much to bear.

“Fine,” she said after a long moment. “Give me an hour or so to get ready.”

The sheer joy in Walter’s answering grin almost made it worth the effort.

\--

For the past two days, Laurel hadn’t been able to shake the feeling that someone was watching her.

Even at the temporary CNRI offices (“Of course you’re going into work on a Sunday,” Tommy had griped at her before she assured him with a peck on the lips that she was just going to get some files and wouldn’t be long), she couldn’t get rid of the prickle on the back of her neck. She didn’t exactly feel unsafe; it wasn’t a malicious sort of watching. Still, she felt _exposed_ , for lack of a better word, and she wasn’t sure what to do about it. If she told her dad, he’d just slap a protective detail on her so fast Pietro Maximoff wouldn’t see it coming.

She had told Tommy, though. Tommy had offered to track her watcher down and beat them up, which would’ve been a lot more badass if he wasn’t still more cast than man. As it was, it came off as more adorable than anything else.

When the file she was perusing was suddenly blocked from view by a manila folder, she looked up to see Joanna waving her hand in front of her face. “Earth to Laurel. Didn’t you promise Tommy that you’d bring him back lunch by noon?”

“Yeah, but it’s only— _11:30_?” Laurel began frantically shoving files in her tote, much to the amusement of her friend. “What’s the closest, fastest take-out place?”

“There’s a Paddy Shack on the corner. If you run, you can probably get home by 12:15.”

“Thanks!” Laurel called behind her as she ran out, the door swinging shut behind her and the issue of her watcher temporarily forgotten.

\--

Shado had been to big cities before. Hell, she grew up in Hong Kong. There was no reason for the noise of the cars and the smell of garbage drifting from an alleyway nearby and the feel of the crowds pressing in around her to make her so uncomfortable.

Except it did.

She would’ve chalked it up to her now excruciating awareness of everything, as constantly monitoring for possible threats was made a lot harder with so many distractions, but she’d been to plenty of equally busy (if not busier) cities on missions and she’d never had a problem. But for some reason, her nerves were on edge like nothing she’d ever experienced before.

In a bizarre way, it was kind of comforting to know she could still feel fear. Maybe when Ra’s al-Ghul finally killed her, she would still be at least somewhat human (Nyssa would laugh and tell her she’d never been anything else. They were all human in the end, after all).

She heard Laurel’s harried approach to the door long before she saw her. Sara had stayed behind at the clock tower, leaving Shado to look after Laurel alone as the lawyer rushed out of the building and across the street, barely stopping to check for traffic. Shado shook her head; the woman was always rushing somewhere, it seemed. Always a little reckless.

She watched as Laurel ran into a fast food restaurant and made a split-second decision to follow the other woman in. She wasn’t really sure why she did it—maybe it was about keeping a close eye on Sara’s sister. Maybe it was the rumbling in her stomach and the smell of burgers on the air. Maybe it was just the idea of acting like a normal person again, even for a few minutes. Whatever the reason, Shado hunched her shoulders and slipped inside.

\--

“So this was all a trick,” Thea said flatly. She’d spotted the imposing figure of John Diggle at the counter of Big Belly Burger, talking with an attractive waitress, and immediately knew what was going on. “A set up. Good one; who taught you that, my mother?”

She turned on her heel without waiting for a response, only for Walter to catch her arm. “Wait.”

“You’re not my _father_ , Walter. You can’t tell me what to do.”

“Thea please. I just want you to be safe.”

Thea snorted derisively. “So you lie to me? Just like _her_. And I’m supposed to what? Trust you?” But she didn’t leave. Instead, she stared him down, daring him to answer her.

People were turning to stare at them. Titters swelled in the crowd as more and more people recognized Thea Queen, who had barely been seen since her mother’s press conference, and her stepfather Walter Steele. Thea couldn’t quite bring herself to care.

Walter sighed, scrubbing his hand across his face. “Thea, I may have lured you here under false pretenses, but I wasn’t lying when I said I can’t lose you. What your mother did…” he hesitated. “She hurt me too. You’re the only one I have left and I’ll do _anything_ to protect you.”

She really was too damn nice, Thea decided as the next words were coming out of her mouth. “How about a compromise then? I take Brawns over there as my personal shadow and you promise never to lie to me again. Ever. About anything. Clear?”

The last time she’d seen Walter look so relieved was when she was stumbling back into the manor, high and probably drunk, wobbling on five-inch heels at four in the morning. He’d been sitting in an armchair in the living room, anxiously waiting for her to get back. When he saw her, perhaps not hale and whole but _alive_ , years of worry seemed to smooth from his face and there was a serenity to his expression she had not seen before or since until now. It only lasted then for a brief moment before morphing into parental disappointment, but this time it remained, haunting her for the rest of the afternoon.

\--

“I hate this,” Oliver said, scuffing the floor of the clock tower with his shoe. He and Sara were alone, with Slade and Shado out following their loved ones (Slade with Thea, Shado with Laurel) as they were much less likely to be recognized by anyone. They’d all agreed that it was best if Oliver and Sara mostly just came out at night, in full gear so as not to be recognized. But that didn’t mean they were happy about it.

“Really? ‘Cause I’m having a _grand_ time over here.” Sara rolled her eyes at him from her spot on the floor.

They lapsed into silence once more as Oliver slowly slid down the wall to sit opposite Sara. After a moment, Oliver spoke again.

“So who do you think hates me more: your dad or Laurel?”

“Is that even a question? My dad would shoot you if he ever saw you again. Or try to, anyway.”

Oliver chuckled at that. “No he wouldn’t. He believes in the law and justice, right? He wouldn’t just shoot me.”

“True. He’d probably just arrest you.”

“And Laurel would come prosecute me.”

“Hmm, what would the charges be though? Technically, you didn’t do anything illegal.”

They both considered this for a moment, before Sara snapped her fingers. “I’ve got it! _Reckless endangerment_.” Oliver laughed outright at that.

“How long would I go to jail for that, do you think?”

Sara shrugged. “I never went to law school.”

“Fair enough. Okay, next question: who proposes, Tommy or Laurel?”

“I’m feeling Laurel, if only to mess with Tommy a little because he wouldn’t expect it.”

They kept at it until night started to fall. It was, in many ways, the closest they could get to their families.

\--

Laurel’s food could not come fast enough. She stood to the side, bouncing around on the balls of her feet, worrying the strap of her tote bag through her hands. The beautiful Asian woman who had come in and ordered after her apparently found her impatience amusing, especially when she groaned audibly as the other woman’s order came up before hers.

But hers was up shortly after that, and she struggled to gather up both the large bag of food, the tray of drinks, and her own cumbersome tote full of files from CNRI so she didn’t quite see the other woman as she bumped into her barely managing to keep from spilling her drinks all over the floor.

“Sorry,” she said quickly, trying to readjust her grip for a better hold but not succeeding.

“Do you need a little help with that?” the woman said, a smile in her voice.

Oh thank _God_. “Yes, actually, thank you. Could you hold this for a sec?” She handed her the tray of drinks while she adjusted the straps of her tote into a more manageable position.

“You know what, why don’t I just carry these for you?” the woman offered. “I’ve got nowhere to be, and you look like you could use the help.”

Laurel would normally have said no, thank you, but poor brave Tommy, who’d saved her life nearly at the cost of his own, deserved a hot meal with an unspilled drink. “If you really don’t mind, then sure. I could really use the help. And I’m Laurel, by the way, nice to meet you.” She held her hand out for the other woman to shake.

“I’m… Mei,” she said hesitantly. “And it’s very nice to meet you as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come chat with me on tumblr too at ayo-tofu.tumblr.com :)


End file.
